gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Plunderbones
Life of the notorious Pirate/Privateer, Bill Plunderbones. Userboxes ﻿ Early Life Bill started his life of adventure as a basic in summer of 2010. He had previously played in 2008 but then left to do other things. During a Padres invasion he met David Lockskull who introduced him to Chetik Union and Bill joined it. The Unions top leaders were Matthew as the GM, Kim as second in command, Rose Sharkwrecker,Davy o'Skull and then David Lockskull as the top officers. At first Kim, Rose didnt like him much, but he made other friends mainly Treasure, Linda LaRoo, Kelly o Kidd and Sugar. He quickly rose to being a officer. Then a darkness arrived on the horizion in the form of Captian Sadcamp the previous Leader of the union. During some struggles known as the Sadcamp conflict, Bill met the Generals of Peace guild and made his new best friend Lawrence Daggerpaine, he also met Michael and the Gm Red. Temporary GM/keeping the flame burning During the Sadcamp Conflict, Matthew left the guild leaving it with no Gm. Kim was supposed to become it, but he was slipping into darkness. Then Bill was elected Gm of the Union, and he and Rose Sharkwrecker became boyfriend and girlfriend for some time. Bill kept the Union standing, until the time had come to abandon it entirely. The Union split into 3 groups: The Generals of Peace, the Peaceful Pirates under Mark Goldskull, and some remained in the Union. Bill joined his gf guild the Flages of Jolly and until she then left to the Peaceful Pirates and eventually to the Generals of Peace. During this time, the GM Red left unexpectedly, thus leaving Generals of Peace to fall just like The Union. Lawrence Daggerpaine stepped up to the plate and created the new guild and current one Gen. of Peace. Later Life A New darkness descended this time it was the United Co. Empire had returned to power and thus The Great Co War began again with the Gen. of Peace joining in. Bill and Rose broke up after some problems (they are still really good friends). Then he met Esmerelda, who was originally dating Bounty Hunter Bill, but he prefers to be called Hunter. Since hunter was gone for a while, and both bill and esmerelda were sad and needed someone to be with, they became bf and gf in October 2010 and eventually married on Valentines day 2011 and adopted 3 kids in April 2011. Today Currently, Bill Plunderbones is a top officer in the Gen. Of Peace Guild. He has many friends, including Lawrence Daggerpaine, Bounty Hunter Bill, Bess Firebones, and many more. He has a beautiful wife named Esmerelda and a adopted daughter named Angel Stormfury, an adopted son named Jack Warskull, and another adopted son named Last Desperado. He resides usually on Cortevos Server mostly on Cuba, but sometimes visits Cortola when Cortevos gets too crowded. Bill's favorite boss to go to is General Darkhart on Padres, his favorite island is Cuba and Ravens Cove. Bill is also a NPC of Peace Island and plays a part in the Peace Island Quest. He is CEO of Daggerpaine Industries and creator of The XL Satellite cannon, Dimmensionalizer, controller of The Great Leviathan, and building constructor of City Of Fire and City Of Water. Seeing The Light ﻿In a recent research journey into The Realm Bill went a little too close to a White Hole where The Realm of Light was. A energy being appeared out of it and entered Bills body immediatly he SAW THE LIGHT! and beacme the The Light's Host body eventually he spread the Light power to Most of The Gen. of Peace guild and others as well. Other things Bill has named all the alligators on Cortevos server and adopted them as his pets they all have names. *Bob (Swamp alligator) *Rob (Bayou alligator) *Tom (Big alligator) *Dan (Huge alliagtor) *Danny ( Deadtooth) *Tommy ( Hardtack) As of April 27, 2011 Bill has lost unlimited, but as he calls it he HAS ACHEIVED BASIC ENLIGHTMENT ( a state where you are happy while basic ) Pictures ﻿ My Favortie themes My favortie sequence is The Maelstrom/Final Battle in Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End and here are the soundtrack for it film version (NOTE: it has some SFX in background but most was edited out)﻿ thumb|200px|left|part 1 ﻿ thumb|right|200px| part 2 thumb|200px|left|part 3 thumb|200px|right|part 4 thumb|200px|left|part 5 More Themes thumb|200px|right|my favortie monsters theme (aside for Great Leviathan)thumb|200px|left|The epic theme of introducing the flying dutchman thumb|200px|left|this is the theme when the dutchman is chasing the pearl and before summoning the krakenthumb|200px|right|The end credits for Dead Mans Chest thumb|200px|left|the new movies end credits﻿ Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:True Stories Category:Royale Alliance Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Male Users Category:The Light